Me? Mayor?
by VioletLink7
Summary: Starting out in a new town can be rough...but why is everyone calling me Mayor? - A short story written in anticipation of New Leaf.


I can't wait for Animal Crossing: New Leaf! I'm too excited...Oh well. ;P I had an urge to write this today...so I did. I based it on some videos I saw on YouTube of the English version (some people got the game early). I'm most definitely rewriting this when I get my game! But it's hard to write when I don't have a map of my town or know who my residents are...But it was quite fun anyway. :D Isabelle is adorable. :3 Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing.**

* * *

**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**

**Me? Mayor?**

I yawned as I settled in to the seat on the train, putting my backpack on the floor. I hadn't sat there for very long when a blue cat got up from the other side of the car and walked over.

"Excuse me," he said, "I've got a quick question for you."

"Shoot," I replied.

"It's 12:34 p.m. on June 9th, 2013, right?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good! My watch is right; it gets thrown off really easily sometimes," he smiled at me, "I'm just gonna plop down on the seat across from you. If you don't mind, of course." And he did just that without even waiting for my answer. I just leaned on the window sill.

"By the way, you…" he continued to talk. "Oh, hold on! Can I ask your name?"

"Violet Brook," I told the strange animal.

"Violet? Well, that's a fantastic name!" he smiled

"Cute, right? At least, that's what my mom always insisted," I laughed.

"She's right, it is a cute name; and so fitting for a girl like you!"

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "Your name?"

"It's Rover. So Violet, where are you headed today?" he asked.

"Seaglass"

"Hmm, I don't think I've heard of Seaglass. I wonder where it is…Oh, right! Map, map, map," he pulled a map from his pocket. "Let's take a look along this train line…Ah, maybe this is it right here?" He held out the map, pointing to a town not far from where we currently were.

"Mmm, nope it's farther down the line," I said.

"I was wrong? Maybe this one instead?" Rover pointed to another town.

"Yes, that's it right here!"

"Heh, I'm glad we found it! So this is Seaglass?" he put the map away and continued to talk. "Do you get to go to Seaglass very often?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I've never been there."

"Oh, so today is your first time? That sounds like fun! Can I ask why you're headed there?"

"I'm moving."

"Oh, really? That sounds pretty good to me!" he seemed to realize something, "But you said this is your first time there, right? Does that mean you haven't even seen your house yet?"

"I'll find a place when I get there," I said.

"What?" he looked shocked. "You sure that's wise?"

"Hmm, maybe not, but it is more fun!" I grinned at him.

"I'm a little worried for you…Then again, you seem like you're the lucky type, Violet. I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Rover smiled at me again, "I sure hope you find a sweet little house and have lots of fun making new friends in Seaglass!"

A bell sounded and we both looked up, "Now arriving in Seaglass!" Came a voice over the speakers, "Seaglass Station!"

"Oh, hey! Looks like we're almost to Seaglass," Rover said, "Thanks for chatting with me! It's been awhile since I've enjoyed a train ride so much. Come to think of it, I've been riding trains an awful lot again lately. Haven't done this much traveling by train since 2002 or so…Man, that's weird. Okay, good luck, Violet! Bye-bye!"

As the train stopped, I stood up and waved good-bye to Rover, grabbing my backpack and walking out of the car.

"Welcome to Seaglass!" a monkey working at the station told me, "We hope you enjoy your stay, eek eek!"

I walked outside to see four animals standing there; the second they saw me they started whispering to each other. I was really confused.

The yellow dog standing off to the side was the first to speak at a normal level, "Okay, everyone! Here we go…Ready? And…From those of us in Seaglass…"

"WELCOME!" they all shouted. This is a really friendly town, I thought.

The yellow dog stepped forward, "Mayor! We're so happy you're finally here!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, tilted my head, "I think you're mistaken."

She just laughed, "Oh come on! Quit joking around. You told us which train you'd be arriving on!"

"I'm serious, that wasn't me!" I pleaded.

"Oh no! You can't fool me!" she gave me a knowing look, "Things are just as you said they'd be. All is well, there's no mistake!"

"But…"

She giggled, "You're a real jokester!"

"W-wait," I cried helplessly.

"Well, let's continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we?" she seemed completely unfazed by my protests. "Here's a map of Seaglass for your reference, Mayor," she said as she handed me a map. I took it and sighed, resigned to my fate. She then decided to practically drag me all the way to the town hall.

When we arrived she turned to me and said, "Mayor, this is the town hall. It will be your base of operations." She got a startled look on her face, "Oh! And I completely forgot to mention that I'm on staff here, too! I'm Isabelle, your secretary, and I'm here to help you in any way I can.

"But, if I may be frank, I was surprised to see someone as young as you step off the train. I mean, our former mayor held the position for many, many years and was quite set in his ways. But youth is a breath of fresh air, and exactly the new image our town needs! You're perfect for the job!"

I still had no idea how I was roped into this, but I smiled at her; at least she had confidence in me…but she wouldn't let me get a word in!

"All right…" Isabelle continued, "Of course we need you to get started right away on your work as mayor. There fore, we should complete your resident registration. Our mayor really should be a town resident!" she laughed. "So what is your name, Mayor?"

I laughed, how can I have a secretary who doesn't know my name? For a job I never applied to, for that matter…This situation was so messed up. "Violet Brook."

Isabelle wrote it down, "Okay I have your name, and next….Oh no! This is bad! I can't believe I completely forgot something so vitally important! In order to register you as a town resident, we need your address for the form! Violet, do you have a place to live yet?"

I coughed, "No, I was hoping to find a place when I got here…"

"There aren't any vacant houses…but you can build one!" she cheered up a bit, while my mood deflated…I didn't have that kind of money! "We really should have you decide where you're going to live before we proceed; and here I made you come all the way to the town all for nothing! I apologize for being so flaky."

"It's alright," I smiled at her reassuringly. "So, who can I talk to about building a house?"

"Um, on the other side of the tracks, on Main Street, is Nook's Home, the real-estate office…" She pointed to Main Street on a map on the wall, "I'll stay here and continue with your registration. Once you find a home, please come back here and let me know right away!"

I left the town hall, studying my map as I walked. I twisted a finger through my short, dark green hair…how did I get into this mess? I just wanted to see the world, and get by on my own merits.

Oh well, I smiled and walked confidently onto Main Street—this mayor thing may not be so bad.


End file.
